La leyenda de Zelda: La decisión de los Gigantes
by Dark Origin
Summary: Decisión de los Gigantes - New Edition -- No sé cómo lo hice, pero lo hice. Cuarto episodio: Una torre que oculta un secreto, pero, ¿qué es lo que oculta? ¿La verdad de todo lo que está ocurriendo?
1. Un extraño suceso

La leyenda de Zelda - La decisión de los gigantes

He aquí la explicación de esta nueva, pero vieja historia...

Siempre, desde que inicié mi historia sobre esta nueva aventura de nuestro amigo, Link, quise cambiar muchas cosas...

Nunca completé mi historia... lo que hizo que quedara en uno de los puestos 40 o 60... Que a eso yo considero antiguo.

Para aquellos que alguna vez amaron o siguieron esta historia, reúnanse nuevamente, para ver la nueva versión, en la que dedicaré tiempo... el mayor posible... y si llega a parecer que ha llegado el fin de la historia, (en otras palabras 'No daré más capítulos'), verán que puede revivir desde las penumbras.

Aquí inicia una vieja, pero renovada historia...

Nota: No incluiré nada que no haya estado, en lo respectivo a personajes o lugares de otras versiones de Zelda, eso quiere decir que no incluiré a Ordon Village o a Talo, Malo, Colin o Ilia.

Capítulo 1 – Un extraño suceso.

Era época de otoño, donde las hojas caían al suelo, dejando a su antiguo hogar deshabitado. No se veían más pájaros que un par de ellos montado en escoba. La única novedad era el viento que resonaba entre el silencio... ¡Ahh...si...! El silencio... Eso era lo que sentían los moradores de Clock Town; una agradable sensación a silencio, que por cierto no muchas veces se sentía.

-A veces extraño el ruido.

-¡No me digas! Me parece que ya lo has dicho... ¡Ah, claro! Lo dijiste ayer, y antes de ayer, y antes del día antes de ayer. ¡Ya lo sé de memoria!-ambas personas sueltan una risa-.

-Creo que...

-YO creo que a veces tienes la razón.

-¿Que dirías si te digo que no quiero tener la razón?

-Te diría que guardes silencio. Toodas las veces que hago algo mal, u ocurre lo que tú dices, me dices "¡Te lo dije!"- Nuevamente sueltan risas-.

-¡Mira, ahí viene el cartero!

-Buenas tardes, señorita Anju. Buenas, Link.

-Buenas tardes. ¿Hay mucho movimiento de cartas hoy?

-Oh, no. En esta época hay muy pocas personas que envían cartas. En fin... señorita Anju, le ha llegado carta, pero creo que olvidaron poner quién la envió.

-Vaya, nunca había recibido una carta así... ¡Tampoco tiene sello! ¡Es... es...!... ... Es extraño...

-Bueno, debo seguir con mi deber, hay una carta hacia el pantano, para el dueño del juego de los botes... ¿Echamos una carrera, Link?

-No puedo, estoy acompañando a Anju. Lo lamento...

-¡No te preocupes! Estoy con demasiado ánimo para que me dé pena... Muy bien, debo irme. Adiós.

-¡Adiós!... ¡Oh, no! ¡Olvidé entregarle una carta! Link, ¿se la puedes entregar al cartero?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Voy enseguida!

Anju y Link se encaminaron al conocido Stock Pot Inn. Dentro, Subieron al segundo piso, donde Anju le pidió a Link que esperara donde estaba, mientras ella entraba en su habitación. Pasan dos minutos y Anju sale de ella.

-Aquí está-dijo Anju mientras le entregaba la carta.

-Bien... En estos momentos se debe estar dirigiendo al pantano, ¿no?

-Claro. Aunque yo creo que se dirigió al laboratorio.

-¿El del anciano "Astrónomo"? ¿Por qué iría ahí?

-Es que... me dijo que el cartero tenía que estar ahí exactamente a las 14:41. Ya son las 14:38... Uh... 14:39.

-Bien, pues lo esperaré cerca de la entrada al Pantano. Sería más fácil, ¿no?

-Seguro-le respondió sonriendo.

Mientras Link caminaba hacia el pantano, se fijó en algo: Nubes púrpuras y oscuras sobre Snowhead.

-Creo que miro demasiado el sol...

(N.A: Por si no entendieron, con el sol se ven distintos colores)

Link entró al bosque. En eso desenvainó su espada y empezó a matar murciélagos y Chus (Gelatinas). Se sentó cerca de una flor grande.

-Bonito día, ¿novedades en Clock Town, Link?

-¿No se supone que estás en Clock Town, Tingle?

-Ese es uno de mis hermanos. En fin, no has respondido mi pregunta.

-Pues no, Y si lo hizo, no es nada interesante. Casi no hay movimiento en otoño, solo silencio...

-Ah, Si... Lo mismo es aquí. ¿Quieres un mapa?

-Ya tengo, gracias.

-¿En serio? ¡Que extraño! Solo yo he visto ese lugar...

-¿Cuál lugar?

-Es uno que s...

-¡LIINK! ¡HOOOLAAAA!

-¡Hola! -le respondieron.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -le preguntó el cartero a Link.

-¿Yo?, nada... ... ¡Oh!, de hecho, Anju olvidó entregarte una carta.

-Ah... Que bien.

-Y, ¿no la vas a tomar?

-¡Oh!, ¡Qué torpe! Bien, sigo con lo mío. ¡Adiós Link!

-¡Adiós!

Link se va y se dirige hacia Clock Town, mientras Tingle sonreía forzosamente.

-Nadie se preocupa de mi... -dijo dando un suspiro-.

Link se fijó nuevamente en las nubes... Parecían haberse agrandado.

-Siguen púrpuras... Luego veré...

Un estrépito hizo a Link cambiar de opinión. Se desataba una tormenta en Snowhead. "Necesito apurarme" se dijo Link. Se dirigió al Stock Pot Inn.

-¿Por qué tan apurado, Link?

-¡No tengo tiempo!-le respondió a Anju, ya estando en su habitación-Debo ir a Snowhead, algo ocurre ahí. Aquí están las 15 rupias de hoy... Ah, y aquí otras 15 de ayer. ¡Adiós!.

-¡Link! ¡Me diste 47!... Vaya que estaba apurado...

Link corría y corría, estaba muy preocupado corriendo hacia Snowhead. ¡Podía ser obra de cualquier cosa! Mientras se acercaba hacia Snowhead, ya en la nieve, se empezó a sentir mal. Se tambaleaba frecuentemente, soltaba una respiración entrecortada, y todo empeoró cuando llegó bajo la zona de nubes púrpuras.

-_Es… veneno…_-se dijo a si mismo, en voz alta, ya que la lluvia emitía un ruido casi a ácido- …ya casi… no veo… -dijo, y prendió su linterna.

En cuanto lo hizo, el "veneno" se empezó a alejar, como si hubiera viento que lo empujara. Se empezó a sentir mejor. Todo era púrpura. Las flores estaban marchitas, los árboles muertos, la nieve parecía tierra. No habitaba ningún alma, ni el viento se presentaba ahí.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas? No encontrarás nada, todo se ha ido. Todo…

Era un goron. Estaba debajo de una abertura que se había hecho en la montaña. Llevaba una antorcha en la mano.

-E-e… yo… Eee…

-¿Eh? Lo suponía. ¿No sabes que es todo esto, no? Tienes suerte al descubrir lo del fuego. Ven… te guiaré a un lugar seguro. Apágala. La necesitarás después.

Link, sin saber qué decir, obedeció al goron; apagó la lámpara y lo siguió.

-Aquí todo… todo pereció. Los peces que habían en esas aguas desaparecieron, simplemente desaparecieron. Yo caminaba cuando todo empezó…-cortó la conversación, pegó un suspiro y continuó- Fue justo ayer. En la noche. Todos dormían, y se empezaron a escuchar ruidos, pero los ignoraron. Podía ser cualquier cosa. Un Bombchu que haya explotado, una roca que haya caído… Truenos –dijo con énfasis en "Truenos"- Eso era. Nadie creía eso. Aquí no hay truenos. No hay, nunca hubo. Yo salí a ver, pero en la oscuridad de la noche no se veían las nubes, y no hubo otro estruendo en toda la noche.

-Es… realmente triste.

Mientras caminaban en camino al Palacio Goron, el goron siguió su relato.

-Tomé una antorcha y me encaminé a la casa del herrero, por si sabía algo. Empezó a caer nieve, yo puse la mano y cuando cayó un copo en ella, me quemé. No entendía nada. Como empezaba a quemarme el cuerpo, me dirigí a un lugar seguro, y aquí estoy.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta, se acurrucó y saltó sobre el mismo lugar. La puerta reaccionó y se abrió hacia arriba.

**To be continued…**

Yeeeea!!! (Grito rockero). ¿Qué les parece? Nada mal para ser una mejora, ¿eh? Bueno. Les doy el título del próximo capítulo.

**Próximo capítulo: La desaparición.**

Tal vez este fue corto, pero si lo que les importa es la historia y no lo largo de los capítulos, pues, vean el prox. capítulo.

Saludos.


	2. La desaparición

Detalles:

---- ---Comienzo o fin de retroceso de tiempo

/-/-/-/Cambio de escena

.-..-.Relato en primera persona

La leyenda de Zelda

La decisión de los Gigantes

Capitulo II

Cuando entraron, el goron encendió las demás antorchas del palacio, ya que estaba todo oscuro.

-¿Me ayudarías a encenderlas?-le pidió el goron.

-Claro –respondió Link, mientras encendía su lámpara- ¿Qué ocurrió aquí?

-Es… muy trágico para mí… e-el humo… ese veneno se filtró por alguna parte y… todos… tú sabes… -dijo el goron, de espaldas a Link, mientras una gota cristalina caía hacia el suelo.

-Lo lamento…

-No digas eso. A veces me acostumbro. Tuve que enfrentarme a muchas cosas de este tipo. Nunca una tan grande, Link.

Link se detuvo donde estaba. "_¿Link?_".

-¿Link¿Cómo… sabes mi nombre?

-Je… Seguro no me recuerdas… -dijo el goron, mientras tomaba una piedra del suelo- …tal vez esto te haga recordar.

(N.A: NO, no lo va a matar, tranquilos xD)

El goron dibujó una ocarina en el muro.

-¿Ya recuerdas?

-¿Por qué… una ocarina?

-Yo lloraba en ese momento.

-**Flash back **-

-Tú… ¿podrías tocarle esa canción a mi nieto? Sé que me extraña, y eso lo tranquilizará.

Link asintió con la cabeza, y se dirigió al palacio. Se escuchaban gritos de un bebé _llorando_.

-**Fin flash back **-

-¿Tú eras…?

-Sí. Me gusta esa canción. Me alegro cuando la recuerdo.

Link encendió la última antorcha que faltaba, y fue cuando todo el palacio se iluminó. Una lámpara gigante que había en el techo comenzó a girar. De pronto se escuchó un ruido.

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Link.

-Disculpa.

-¿Disculpar qué?

-Fue… mi estomago… No como desde que ocurrió todo esto.

Link empezó a pensar. Ordenó todo… lugar, tiempo… y recordó:

-_Palacio Goron… ¿Comida? Carne… ¡En la lámpara!_ ¡Hay carne en la lámpara!

-¿Cómo crees que va a haber carne en una lámpara?

-Pruébalo tu mismo.

-¿Y qué se supone que haga?

-Solo rompe alguna de esas cosas como jarrones.

¿Recuerdan en MM, la lámpara en el palacio goron? Pues a eso se refería.

-¿Sólo por carne? –preguntó el goron.

-Apostaría a que te gusta… **carne de Dodongo.**

-¡Lo hubieras dicho antes!

-Bueno… disfrútala. Yo iré al pueblo. Luego vuelvo.

-¡Está bien!

Link encendió la lámpara y emprendió camino a Clock Town.

-_¿No estará podrida?... Prefiero no pensarlo._

Link entendió el grado de la situación, y se dio cuenta de que si quería salvar a Snowhead, debía hacer todo rápido. Empezó a correr hacia Clock Town. (Imaginémonos las montañas, Link corriendo abajo y Clock Town a lo lejos).

------ ---

Retrocedamos un poco el tiempo…

------ ---

-Muy bien, debo dirigirme al juego de los botes… Hmm… Descansaré un poco… No me dio hora.

/-/-/-/-/

(Toc, toc, toc)

-¡Puede pasar!

Pasa un rato…

-¿Hay alguien ahí afuera?

La puerta se abre un poquito, acto seguido el dueño del juego de botes se dirige a la puerta.

-¿Hola? Oh… Aah… ¡AAAAAAAHH!

Los pájaros volaron al oir semejante ruido…

/-/-/-/-/

-¿Hmm? … ¿Qué fue eso? … ¡¿Y yo porqué me preocupo¡Hay héroes en este mundo¿no¡No necesito preocuparme! Báh… Mejor voy a entregarle esta carta al dueño de… ¡Al diablo! –terminó por decir el cartero, dirigiéndose al juego de los botes.

Empezó a silbar y tararear… Silbaba y tarareaba, silbaba y tarareaba. Hasta que llegó al juego.

(Toc, toc, toc).

Silencio…

(Toc, toc, toc).

-¡Lo que faltaba¡Se habrá quedado dormido¡Y si lo hizo yo lo…! –Refunfuñaba, luego ahogó un grito- ¡Ay, que linda mariposa¡Mía¡Mía! –gritaba mientras la perseguía, olvidando su trabajo, y sin darse cuenta que (ahí va otra vez) el dueño del juego de botes no estaba.

------ ---

Link llegaba a Clock Town, cuando… ¡Tropezó! Pobre de él… X(. Se percató de que todos estaban en la zona sur del pueblo, rodeando al cartero, el cual les relataba algo.

-¡Link!-gritó Anju- ¡Que bueno que llegaste! El cartero dice que (N.A: Díganme qué nombre le puedo poner a este tipo… ¿Jhon?) el dueño del juego de botes¡desapareció!

-¿Es posible¡No puede ser! Pero no puedo investigar ahora… estoy ocupado en Snowhead. Debo volver rápido.

-Pero… Luego de cumplir lo que necesitas… investigarás… ¿No?

-Sí, ten mi palabra, Anju.

Link presentía algo malo respecto a lo ocurrente en Snowhead. De seguro había alguien detrás de esto. Y si no era "alguien", debía ser "algo". ¿Qué más que un monstruo embrujado, o que está soltando su poder?

Pues, muchas preguntas surgían de la mente de nuestro joven guerrero.

Su primer objetivo fue la tienda de bombas. Ahora atendía el goron que vimos en MM, el que vendía barriles de pólvora. Sí, los pobres ancianos ahora descansaban en algún lugar del mundo. (No, no murieron).

-Necesito unas cuantas bombas. ¿Tienes?

-Sí. ¿Cuántas tienes en tu bolsa?

-Veamos… -echó una ojeada a su bolsa de bombas y respondió- 6.

-Vaya… las usas harto¿No? –Dijo el goron con una sonrisa- ¿Es la bolsa gigante?

-Si. Pero sólo dame 34. No creo necesitar más de 40.

-Muy bien… Ahí está.

-Gracias. Olvidé decirte algo, y sé que te va a importar.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Snowhead. Tienes que ir conmigo. Algo malo está pasando ahí. Te cuento en el camino. ¿Irás?

-Pero no puedo dejar la tienda sola…  
-Pensé que te importaba tu pueblo –dijo Link, mostrando una cara falsa de decepción- Solo cierra la tienda. ¿No?

-Claro. ¡Si¡Iré!

-Bien. Te vendré a buscar en media hora. ¿Cuánto te debo?

-Haciéndome este favor de avisarme, nada…

-¡Vamos¿Cuánto te debo?

-Mira. Te rebajaré. 10 rupias.

-20 rupias.

-¡Como sea!

Link le dio las rupias y salió de la tienda. Miró hacia todos lados. No había nadie en la zona oeste del pueblo. No estaba los chico de la banda de los Bombarderos (Bombers), ni el banquero, ni un pájaro. Solo estaba Link. Lo siguiente que necesitaba eran flechas. Se dirigió a su derecha, y entró a la primera puerta. Le compró al dueño de esa tienda lo máximo de flechas que podía comprar. Luego, paseaba por Clock Town, esperando que llegara el fin de esa media hora. Obviamente, como el tiempo pasa, ese fin llegó. Se dirigió a la tienda de bombas, el goron tomó su bolso hecho de cuero y partieron.

-Y bueno…-el goron rompió el silencio-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Solo mira…

Estaba atardeciendo. El cielo se tornaba cada vez más anaranjado, ya no se oía el bello cantar de los pájaros y se empezaban a presentar unas luces en el cielo, luces brillantes y pequeñas.

Cualquiera que mirara se sentiría acompañado. Nunca en todo el año se había visto tantas estrellas. Todos estaban maravillados… todos.

-Entonces… ¿Aparecieron esas nubes?

-Si. Al parecer son hechas de veneno. ¿Piensas algún origen de ellas?

-Pues… esto no pasaba desde que era pequeño. Ya no recuerdo qué lo provocaba. Pero luego… ¡Bah!

-¿Luego qué?

El goron guardó silencio. Link decidió no seguir hablando de ese tema; no quería que el goron se enfadara.

Se detuvieron, mientras Link llenaba de aceite la lámpara, luego siguieron su caminata.

-Al parecer de esas nubes cayó neblina. Se espanta con el fuego. Es extraño.

El goron seguía sin hablar. ¿Qué le ocurría¿Tendría malos recuerdos?

Cuando llegaron al palacio goron, Link le pidió al nuevo vendedor de bombas que la abriera. Después de haberlo hecho, entraron.

-¿Uh?-se escuchó una voz dentro del palacio.

-¿Príncipe?

Los dos goron se miraron. Sí, el bebé era el nuevo príncipe, el nuevo gobernante goron. Era hermoso verlos, con una sonrisa en sus caras mientras se observaban. Luego corrieron y se abrazaron.

-¡Primo!-se dijeron entre ellos.

-¿Y los demás?-preguntó Hai-goro, el vendedor de bombas.

-Ya… Ya no están aquí.

-¿Cómo¿A-adonde fueron?

-No están más en este mundo, Hai –le avisó el príncipe, siempre mirando el suelo.

Hai-goro miró a Link y luego al príncipe.

-Solo quedo yo… y tú-continuó, antes de que Hai dijera algo.

.-..-..-..-.

Era una noche tranquila, pero extraña. Se escuchaban ruidos, pero nadie creía que fuera una tormenta venenosa. Yo fui a investigar, sin que nadie supiera. Cuando llegué al lado de la cabaña del herrero, empezó a nevar. Tomé un copo de nieve y me quemó la mano. Luego corrí a un lugar seguro, y así pasaron 4 horas de nieve y viento. Luego ocurrió lo peor. Cayó neblina venenosa…

(-¿La que se aleja con fuego?  
-Sí)

Yo por suerte tenía una antorcha encendida a mi lado, y la protegí para que no se apagara. Fue cuando llegó Link. Los gorons no sobrevivieron; la neblina se filtró por algún lugar.

.-..-..-..-.

Link salió del palacio. No duró 2 minutos y divisó en las montañas una sombra, la cual se alejó al saber que fue descubierta.

-Tengo que investigar – más aún si se aleja cuando uno lo ve.

**--Fin del capítulo—**

¿Qué tal¿Les gustó? Me esforcé en hacerlo más largo que los capítulos que hago de costumbre.

Dejen reviews plz.

Sgte. Capítulo: **Al otro lado de la montaña.**


	3. Atras de la Montaña

**Lamento esta maravillosa espera, y tras ella dejar un capítulo más pequeño de lo que esperé. Es tiempo de clases, y esto me quita tiempo. Tan solo.. disfruten. Trataré de que el próximo capítulo sea largo... con mayor razón siendo sobre ése tema.**

**Capítulo III**

**Al otro lado de la Montaña**

Nada iba bien, y eso Link lo tenía muy claro en su cabeza, pero¿Qué fue lo que vio? Si era un Goron, significaba que no habían muerto, lo que era algo bueno, pero no hay que confiarse. Si no era… ¿Y si era una trampa? Tal vez debía ver eso, solo para llevarlo a una trampa, solo para llevarlo por un sendero hasta la muerte, un sendero planeado, que duraría tiempo en cruzar; estaba claro. Si el objetivo era terminar con él, el sendero por el cual lo llevarían sería largo, desagradablemente largo, y luego sería víctima del cansancio, víctima de la peor de las muertes: la asfixia. En ese tiempo el aceite se le acabaría, haciendo que la llama de su lámpara se apagase y el veneno empezara a caer, a caer sobre él y lo ahogase. Pero, como todos los hombres, Link es inteligente, lo que nos lleva a saber que, sabiendo el plan de alguien que le tiende una trampa, debe tomar precauciones¿no? Fue lo que hizo: pateó la puerta del palacio –para que supieran que quería entrar- y luego, estando dentro del palacio, buscó algún lugar donde hubiera aceite. No quiso mirar a los Primos Goron, ya que se desconcentraría de su objetivo. ¿Dónde podría haber aceite? En una tienda, claro, por lo que Link se dirigió al lugar que antiguamente era una Tienda Goron, y ahora era una sala, donde había cosas que tomar, y suministrarse. Pero, era una tienda, de todos modos, una tienda que nadie habría dejado que robasen, entonces Link gritó:

-¿Me permiten tomar cosas de aquí?

-¿Y por qué no?

Escuchando dicha respuesta, Link decidió tomar cosas que le sirviesen en su viaje a perseguir a esa sombra, por lo que tomó un pote que tenía poción azul, y la vertió en una de las cuatro botellas que llevaba consigo. Luego lo dejó donde estaba, y tomó otro pote, pero este tenía aceite, y llenó la lámpara con aceite, luego de esto, vertió más en otra botella. ¿Qué más podía tomar¿Bichos¿De qué le servirían? O tal vez…

Pero divisó algo en la estantería, algo que lo llevó a sí mismo a la curiosidad, y se preguntó "¿Qué es eso?". Pero no había nadie en su mente que le respondiera a su pregunta, así que tomó el pote de color verde limón, y leyó la Etiqueta.

«Poción de llama azul. Usar solo en caso de emergencia»

"_Usar solo en caso de emergencia"…_ Si tan solo hubiera alguien que respondiera lo que necesito saber… Pero no había leído algo más, en letras diminutas.

«Caducidad en 60 días»

-Sacaré un poco – susurró.

Vertió un poco de esa poción en una botella, la cual escondió en un bolso que apareció de la nada.

(N.A.¿Dije que tenía bolso alguna vez? Creo que no. Bueno¿Dónde demonios creen que guarda todas sus cosas¿En su túnica?)

Dejó los dos potes en su lugar de la estantería, y luego salió de lo que era la tienda. Seguía preguntándose en su mente qué sería esa poción.

-P-príncipe. ¿Qué es la poción "Llama azul"?

La oscura cara del Goron que era un príncipe de toda su comunidad, se puso pálida.

-¿La-la poción… lla-ma… azul¿Co…cómo sabes de ella?

-En la tienda. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Esa poción es la más antigua de todas las que conozco. El último que la usó fue… Darunia.

-¿Darunia¿Cuándo?

-Como sabrás, Darunia una vez tuvo que encerrar a un dragón llamado Volvagia. No fue nada fácil, y lo tuvo que mantener dormido por mucho tiempo, hasta que un entrometido, Ganondorf, decidió despertarlo para fines destructores. No conozco la historia completa, así que no sé quién fue el que eliminó a ese dragón. Pero, por otra parte, Darunia había decidido intentar terminar con él, pero no lo logró; no tenía esa poción en sus manos. La vez que lo encerró en el volcán de Kakariko Village, usó esa poción, lo que le dio las fuerzas para derrotarlo. Link, esa poción te da energía, una energía increíble, que te da la posibilidad de moverte a una velocidad increíble, y te da la fuerza de un titán. Pero, esta energía solo puede ser usada en caso de emergencia, ya que el cuerpo de quien la haya bebido, si está en perfectas condiciones, no podrá soportar semejante fuerza, y esa llama ya no es azul: pasa a un rojo vivo, las llamas rodearían al portador de la poción y lo matarían. Es como tomar un veneno. Yo nunca la usaría. Nunca he tenido fuerza, nunca he peleado. Esperaré a poder ser un héroe – como tú – y la podré usar.

-Entiendo… gracias por el dato. Bueno, debo irme, tengo algo que hacer.

-Ve. ¿Volverás?

-Eso espero.

-¿Link?

Pero él ya se había marchado. No podía detenerse a tener una disputa entre ellos, tenía que saber qué era eso que había visto. Ahí estaba de nuevo. Esa sombra estaba esperándolo, y se escondió al ser vista, tal como lo había hecho antes. Sacó su Longshot (N.A: Tal vez agregue al Clawshot) y disparó a una roca que estaba desfigurada. El Longshot se detuvo y Link fue "arrastrado" hasta la roca. Se subió a ella, y siguió el camino de la sombra. (N.A: La música de Lost Woods de T.P. serviría aquí.) Estaba todo oscuro, así que tuvo que encender su lámpara. Jamás había estado en esa parte de la montaña. Era extraño. Todos los pinos estaban cubiertos de nieve, había

murciélagos cubiertos de hielo y un sendero, el cual estaba intacto, pero la hierba a su lado sí tenía nieve. Empezó a caminar, y entonces apareció la sombra detrás de un árbol, pero escapó. Empezó la persecución: Link empezó a correr tras ella, estuvo unos cuatro minutos corriendo, pero no la alcanzaba. Entonces miró hacia atrás. Ahí estaba la roca desfigurada, y más abajo, el Palacio Goron. No había avanzado nada desde que llegó hasta allí. Entonces ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? Corría y corría¿Acaso los árboles estaban retrocediendo? No era posible, pues los murciélagos volaban junto a él. Entonces entendió que algo tenía que hacer para poder pasar por ahí, pero¿Qué? Saco el Lente de la Verdad, y miró al camino de tierra, pero nada revelaba algo secreto. Apareció la sombra frente a él, y con un brazo señaló a su derecha. Link miró hacia la derecha, pero no había nada. Miró nuevamente donde estaba la sombra… donde estaba… Entonces entendió. La sombra quería que llegara hasta ella. No le estaba tendiendo ninguna trampa, lo estaba llevando hacia algo. Entonces sacó su Lente de la verdad y miró a la derecha. Otro camino se juntaba con el que estaba parado él, y caminó por ese camino invisible, un camino oculto. De pronto sintió algo en su pie, algo blando. Era el camino, de todas maneras. Se quitó el lente de en frente de la cara, y donde estaba el camino, ahora no había nada. No estaba en la nieve, no estaba cerca de un árbol. Estaba prácticamente arriba del palacio Goron. Se puso el Lente y siguió caminando, para evitar esa sensación de que iba a caer. Entonces el camino desapareció, y nuestro héroe se quitó el lente. Era otra montaña, y al frente de él, había una cueva. Decidió entrar, y de pronto escuchó algo como un "Brrr…". Siguió, y encontró en el piso un espejo de mano. Era bellísimo, con una decoración celeste, gótica. (N.A: Imagínenlo como quieran) Cuando lo tomó, sintió como si algo invadiera su cuerpo, algo que quería encontrar a su dueño. Entonces se retiró y escuchó un segundo "Brrr…". Llegó hasta el camino de los pinos, y pensó en usar el espejo, por lo que lo tomó y trató de hacer algo con él. Entonces decidió mirar al Palacio, por si ocurría algo, y en el espejo estaba reflejado él, mirando un lugar a lo lejos, mientras un camino se alzaba atrás de él. Cuando miró hacia atrás, el camino estaba inclinado hacia abajo, tal como antes. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Miró el espejo nuevamente, y el camino seguía hacia arriba. Caminó hacia atrás, y empezó a subir por el camino. Cuando miró hacia abajo, el suelo que tenía a sus espaldas desapareció y Link empezó a caer. Cuando llegó al suelo, fue como si hubiera saltado, pues no le dolió. Volvió a subir, hasta que llegó a tierra firme. Miró hacia abajo y el pasto que había tocado estaba seco, como si fuera verano. Entonces ahí estaba la sombra. Pronunció algo que Link no entendió, y el espejo se soltó de sus manos, para llegar a las de esa sombra. Luego dijo, esta vez algo que Link si entendió:

-Gracias.

Tan rápido como El espejo se le fue de las manos, la sombra se fue de la vista, dejando atrás de donde estaba ella un castillo que debía tener al menos unos 34 pisos. Luego, ese invasor que sentía en su cuerpo se esfumó, y llegó algo más feliz, que le llenó el espacio que le quitó el espejo, y llenó un poco más. Entonces, por alguna razón, algo le dijo que ahora podía subir al castillo cuando quisiese. Link susurró:

-Quiero ir al palacio.

Entonces, de uno de los árboles que se encontraba a los lados salió una manta de aire que lo cubrió, lo llevó a la nada, y de pronto estaba en la tienda del palacio Goron.

-¿Link¿Cómo llegaste?- le preguntó el príncipe Goron.

-No lo sé.

El pote de color verde limón ya no estaba. Tal vez el príncipe sabía algo de todo eso. Tal vez… Por eso Link se preocupó, tal vez alguien vendría a hacer algo…

-Dormiré aquí hoy.

-Bien.

**------Fin del capítulo-------**

**Hasta yo quiero saber qué haré el próximo capítulo. Tal vez algo de acción, diversión, y luego una aburrida y lenta narración, compensando esto que les hice :( .**

**Prox. Capítulo: El Castillo en el Aire.**


	4. El Castillo en el Aire

De vuelta estoy. Estoy dispuesto a terminar esta historia aunque sea en dos años más.

Espero que disfruten este capítulo.

Capítulo 4

El castillo en el Aire.

·······

En una piedra estaban grabados unos símbolos extraños, pero, sin embargo, supo que era simbología Hylian. ¿Cómo lo sabía? El era un niño, un Kokiri, y sin embargo, supo que en esa piedra había un tallado Hylian. Entonces pestañeó y vio ese escrito como si fuera su propio idioma.

«"Quien tenga la fuerza suficiente para cortar una piedra tan solo apretándola, tendrá la fuerza para llegar a la cima de una montaña en solo un minuto, sin necesidad de correr."»

El sabía que estaba solo, porque eso ya había ocurrido en su vida, sabía que estaba en un sueño. Pero alguien le había tomado del hombro.

-Patético… Ni siquiera eres inteligente y quieres leer eso.

-¿Mido? –Le dijo Link-.

-No, soy el rey de Hyrule, estúpido. Claro que soy Mido, veo que aún me recuerdas. Raro, estuviste en clase y no recordabas ni la ultima palabra que dijo la maestra.

-¿Cómo estás aquí?

-Conozco el bosque de memoria, inútil.

Link empezó a recordar. Había engañado a su mente, y gracias a eso pensó que estaba solo en ese lugar.

-Muy bien, responde, niño sin hada, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te perdiste? De seguro lo hiciste y estabas buscando indicaciones en una roca. Muy inteligente, viniendo de ti.

Link se esforzaba por recordar lo que había olvidado.

Entonces él fingió ser amable con Mido.

-Estaba pensando, Mido, en…

-En Saria, ¿no?

-Sí. Ella no está aquí ahora.

-¿Y?

-Al fin podré vengarme.

¡PUM! Mido estaba en el suelo, y le salía sangre de la nariz. Trató de levantarse, pero el pie de Link se puso involuntariamente en el pecho de Mido, impidiendo que se levantase.

-¿Lo ves? ¿Quién dijo "No puedes ganarme? ¿¡Eh!? Puedo hacerlo. Y tú no aprendes algo esencial. ¡No, escúchame! –dijo al ver que Mido quería decir algo- no te lo diré. Conociéndote, inepto, harías cualquier cosa por alejarme de ella.

Mido le tomó el pie, pero Link se zafó y le puso el otro encima.

-Escucha, -dijo Link- dime, ¿Qué esperabas hacer en el futuro? Dímelo, para poder quitarte la esperanza. – su voz se volvía cada vez más profunda, mientras sacaba su espada Kokiri, y la alzaba…

-¡Alto! –gritó, y ese Link infantil lo miró, todo se volvió oscuro. Ahora ese niño tenía el vestuario de Dark Link. Se levantó, se le acercó, y todo se desmoronó. Ahora estaba a 2 metros de un Goron que dormía tranquilamente.

"Creo que… mi mente está confundiéndome…"- pensó.

-Link… ¿Dónde estás?-pensó ella, mientras miraba por la ventana.

Tomó su bandeja, cuya contenía un tazón con sopa, un pan y agua, además del servicio que necesitaba, y se dirigió a su pieza en el segundo piso. Escuchaba cómo la lluvia golpeaba ventanas y techo, pero aquello parecía una caricia que daba un aire de paz. Anju tomó unos troncos y los echó a la chimenea, que presentaba un fuego tenue.

Entonces empezó a caminar. Había tardado mucho tiempo pensando en lo que ocurrió en ese sueño, no, esa pesadilla.

-La fuerza suficiente para cortar una roca solo apretándola… -repitió- Es extraño…

(N.A: Esa frase la hice yo inconcientemente, pero recién me di cuenta de que concuerda con algo… _Qué alivio…_)

-¡Es cierto! ¿Pero cómo puedo hacerlo?

(Otra Nota: Deberían adivinar qué es lo que concuerda)

-En fin, eso ocurrió hace mucho tiempo. Para hacerlo tendría que viajar a Hyrule, pero no puedo hacerlo ahora. Cosas extrañas están sucediendo, y creo que no solo Anju me pedirá ayuda. Debo ir a ese castillo.

Entonces nuevamente tomo su Longshot y apuntó a la roca y llegó hasta ese camino, para mirar al cielo sin resultado. Entonces recordó el día anterior, y esta vez dijo:

-Quiero ir al castillo.

¡CRACK! Apareció en las afueras de ese castillo. Ese castillo en su esplendor, que acogía todo tipo de aves, y que de noche se veía tenebroso, con su gran altura. Era negro, estaba rodeado de árboles –Link se cuestionó como vivían ahí- era bello, pero no era normal. Era redondo, delgado, y se alzaba hacia el cielo. En el último piso se veía una gran bola transparente… claro que no, era un gran campo de fuerza. Entonces, ese castillo estaba protegiendo algo. Algo que Link o alguien no lo debía alcanzar tan fácilmente. Miró hacia su puerta y caminó hasta ella. Había un letrero que tenía un idioma el cual no era Hylian; esta vez tenía escritura Goron, pero, ¿Cómo saber qué decía? No había probado llevar a alguien con su habilidad, pero incluso podía ser peligroso. Trató de concentrarse, pero el viento resonaba con fuerza en ese lugar, impidiendo que los pájaros dejaran de cantar preocupados, ni que Link pudiera concentrarse. Por otra parte, Link no dejaba de pensar en qué tendría guardado esa torre. Entró, y sintió como si algo lo rodeara, algo que no era físico, sino más espiritual. Como si un calor lo estuviese protegiendo de algo inexplicable, como si lo protegiese de un frío que él no podría soportar.

-A pesar de que parecía loro parlante, extraño a Navi. Lo sabía todo. No sé dónde estoy ni qué va a ocurrir ahora. Navi…

¡PRATATA! (N.A.: Me refiero al sonido que emiten Koume y Kotake al aparecer)

-¿Pero qué demonios…?

¡PRATATA!

Dos seres altos y de piedra, que lo miraban con unos ojos que lo atravesaban, como si no lo miraran a él, sin pies pero con brazos, inmóviles, aparecieron frente a él. Ellos sabían que era el héroe del tiempo, o eso creían, porque le dieron una sola orden:

"Para ver lo que va a suceder,

Encontrarnos, será tu deber."

-¡No! ¡Esperen! ¡No se vayan!- gritó Link, corriendo hacia ellos, viendo cómo desaparecían, dejando una estela azul de puntos, como estrellas… Pero ya se habían ido.

Esperó a que alguien le dijera algo sobre lo recientemente ocurrido. Pero ese alguien ya no estaba con él hace mucho tiempo, así que decidió seguir su camino… "Para ver todo lo que va a suceder".

La calidez inundaba la habitación. Los tonos rojizos combatían con la oscuridad de la habitación, ya que no habían encendido ninguna vela, de modo que un azul oscuro estaba en las esquinas, aterrado por los tonos rojizos de la chimenea que amenazaban con devorarlos.

-¿Qué estará haciendo?

-Algo bueno. Conoces a Link bastante bien, y él nunca desaparece por nada. Esa vez que faltó dos días estaba buscando un _Chu_ que se tragó un collar… -comentó Kafei, y miró la comida de Anju- Come, se está enfriando.

-No me siento capaz, Kafei. Lo conocí de muy pequeño, y él…

-Es muy valiente, y lo sabes.

-¡Pero para mí es como un hijo que nunca tuve!

Kafei enmudeció, pensando en lo que dijo, y respondió:

-Anju, debes tranquilizarte. Era valiente y cuidadoso cuando lo conocí. ¿No habían aumentado sus valores? –Dijo, y ante la reacción de Anju (que significaba que quería decir algo) levantó una mano para decirle que esperara- Quiero decirte algo. ¿Has visto esas nubes? –siguió, y ante el asentimiento de Anju, dijo:- Creo que algo malo ocurrirá, y yo confío en que Link está investigando.

-¿Tú crees que… tenga que ver con… la desaparición de Fotram?

-¿Fotram? ¿Qué es…?

-¡El fotógrafo, el dueño del…!

-¡Ya, ya! Ya entendí. Hay nombres y nombres. En fin, puede que si tenga algo de relación con eso.

Anju se sintió más segura… algo contenta. Y eso la animó a comer un poco. Estaba sentada en su cama, disfrutando del calor del fuego de la chimenea. Kafei se sentó junto a ella, y la abrazó con un brazo.

No lo entendía. Sabía que si quería llegar hasta arriba tendría un desafío, pero tanto como eso, no.

Entonces sintió que el viento chocaba en su cara, pero la puerta tras suyo estaba cerrada. Estaba oscuro, por lo que tomó su candil y encendió una lámpara que había a su lado. Observó cómo ésta crecía, separándose en dos. Todo estaba preparado. Una grieta corría por la pared, yendo en círculos por toda la habitación, y en el punto más alto – el cual no era la parte más alta de la torre, sino la de la habitación – había una cuerda que llevaba a una lámpara colgante. En todo ese sistema había pólvora, que llevó el fuego a la lámpara, que se encendió e iluminó toda la sala, eliminando las penumbras de la sala circular.

Se encaminó al centro de la habitación (en el cual había trazado un círculo); a su lado, cuatro puertas, en dirección Sudeste, Sudoeste, Noreste y Noroeste, y al frente suyo, al norte, una gran puerta bordada en el más maravilloso y brillante oro, bloqueada por un cerrojo enorme, en el que no cabría ni una llave grande; en eso, se fijó bien: el cerrojo estaba sujeto por cuatro pares de cadenas: Cuatro a cada lado. Había otra puerta, la de la entrada, a sus espaldas (al sur). Miró bien el suelo, y se dio cuenta de que no era un círculo, sino una Rosa de los Vientos. Miró a donde una flecha apuntaba con la Inscripción "NE", y vio una puerta con un símbolo de un puño con profundidad. Trató de levantarla, pero no cedió. Así mismo con la puerta del Sudeste, que tenía forma de ojo, con la del Sudoeste, que tenía un corte muy fino (Imposible de haber sido hecho con un arma blanca), y con la del Noroeste, que tenía un orificio también muy fino. En este intentó meter el meñique, pero no entraba. Siguió con la del puño, ya que no entraría su espada en la puerta del Sudoeste; metió su puño, pero sobraba espacio. Vio la del ojo, un ojo demasiado grande para ser humano. Sacó su ojo de la verdad, pero no entraba; cuando trató de girarlo para ver si encajaba de alguna manera, el mango cedió y giró. Link lo observó como un niño chico curioso, mirando algo nuevo. Giró el mango, y vio cómo este se soltaba del ojo, logrando que éste encajara perfectamente en el orificio. El ojo, finalmente, se iluminó, haciendo sonar un mecanismo. Link esperó, pero la puerta seguía estática, al igual que Link, parecía que la puerta esperase que Link hiciese algo especial. El héroe tocó el ojo, y su dedo no se detuvo, siguió, como si tocara una gelatina haciendo un orificio. Pudo meter toda su mano; al fondo del ojo había algo duro que trató de tirar, pero no pudo. Trató de girar la manilla, y ésta lo hizo. Al instante sintió cómo sonaba un mecanismo, y el mismo ojo le expulsaba su mano. La puerta subía sola, lentamente. Link entró a la habitación, y la puerta se cerró tras él; extrañamente, el ojo estaba ahí, siendo que no había ninguna conexión entre un lado y otro de la puerta. Sacó el ojo, y vio como si un brillo abandonara la puerta.

La habitación le golpeó la cara con un frío pegajoso. Era idéntica a la anterior, pero sin lámparas ni grietas. Estaba oscuro y no se veía ni las manos. Encendió su lámpara, pero se apagó. Link puso el ojo en su mango, y miró a través de él. Entonces vio unos hoyos en las paredes, del tamaño de un cuadro de mesita. Por ahí entraron unos ojos con alas, unos ojos redondos con alas, que se juntaron y formaron un ojo tipo humano (Un elipse puntiagudo) gigante que se incrustó en el suelo. Luego apareció una escalera de caracol que llevaba a un piso inferior; ésta giraba alrededor de la pupila del gran ojo. Bajó por la escalera, y a medida que descendía, el calor lo fue invadiendo. Tan pronto tocó suelo, sintió el calor bajo sus pies: él estaba en una plataforma que colgaba de cuatro cadenas, y bajo ésta, un mar de lava. Era una plataforma parecida al ojo que se incrustó en el suelo, pero éste "ojo" tenía terminaciones rectas. La sala circular tenía dos puertas, y en la plataforma había otra rosa de los vientos, pero indicando al Sudeste y el Noroeste, sin más. El Sudeste (Que para él significaba norte) tenía una puerta cerrada con una llave, mientras que el Noroeste, estaba abierta. Entró a esa sala, y la puerta se cerró con llave tras él. Miró a la puerta, y vio sobre ella un cartel en Hylian que tenía la Inscripción: "Sala de las Ilusiones".

Se imaginó inmediatamente qué podría ocurrir. La última vez que había visitado una sala con ilusiones, ésta había tenido una isla con un árbol muerto, y cuando pasó por esa isla, un ser que él ya conocía apareció.

Pero solo vio un cofre. Un cofre en que Link no confiaba. El nombre de la habitación le indicaba que sería una trampa, pero no había nada, absolutamente nada alrededor de él, así que se decidió a abrir el cofre que, según él, si no lo tocaba podría estar esperando a que ocurra algo por la eternidad. Lo abrió, y una mancha azulada, grande, escapó del cofre, y se impregnó en las paredes. Link vio cómo unos ojos rojos lo miraban, y miraban a la puerta. Link hizo lo mismo, y se dio cuenta de que el cartel ya no decía lo mismo que antes…

"_Ilusays_"

Entonces, la masa se soltó de las paredes y chocó con el suelo, como agua, y Link ya no sentía el suelo, sino que sentía como si nadara. Nadaba descendiendo, y no lo podía evitar. Tocó suelo, pero estaba bajo el agua. Trató de subir (veía el suelo donde recién estuvo, donde unos ojos lo miraban graciosamente, como diciendo algo, riéndose…) pero no pudo. Una fuerza lo atraía al cielo, y mientras más braceaba, más se cansaba, y las burbujas salían de su boca y nariz… Iba a ahogarse. Iba a ahogarse y no lo podía evitar. Iba a morir ahogado en una masa ilusionista que apareció en un cofre. Todo por culpa de su curiosidad. Pero se percató de algo. Su ropa, en todo el momento en que bajó, en que se hundía, ni se humedeció. ¿Qué podía esperar de una ilusión? Entonces abrió su boca y respiró. No se había dado cuenta de que esa agua no le había entrado en su boca ni en su nariz cuando se hundió. De pronto todo se puso blanco por una milésima de segundo, como un rayo. Así varias veces. Y luego fue gradualmente, de modo que todo se puso blanco lentamente, hasta que apareció un campo vasto, grande. Miró a todos los lados, y ese campo sin fin no tenía ni una sola alma, ni siquiera una abeja o una mariposa que se posase en una flor, ni un ave que cantase en uno de los árboles. Pestañeó, y se encontró con millones y millones de carteles que lo rodeaban, todos en distintas lenguas y símbolos. Luego todo empezó a temblar fuertemente, y Link empezó a buscar algún cartel que él entendiera. Y lo vio. Un cartel a lo lejos lo esperaba ansiosamente. Link se acercó a él, pero una grieta que se hizo en la tierra lo hizo caer, dejando a Link sin leer mas que: "Una manera de salir…".

-No puedes vivir sólo de carteles o indicaciones que te digan lo que debes hacer. Te podrás dar cuenta que debes hacer todo por ti mismo, en que te diste cuenta solo de que podías respirar en esa agua, Link.

No conocía esa voz, pero ella a él sí. ¿Era, acaso, algún enemigo?

-Puedo ver tus pensamientos. Tus sentimientos, tus deseos, tus aspiraciones. Tus temores… Cualquier cosa de eso se puede cumplir, incluso tus temores. Quieres un mundo donde la paz sea cosa de todos los días. Quieres un mundo en el que los humanos, los monstruos, las tribus, incluso el bien y el mal, se entiendan los unos a los otros. Pero temes que les pasen cosas malas a las personas a tu alrededor. Temes que todos mueran por tu culpa. Temes que sufran por ayudarte. Temes empeorar el mundo en que vives…

-¡CALLATE!-gritó Link, agitado-¡CALLATE! ¡LO QUE DICES ES MENTIRA!

-Temes… que la princesa del destino te rechace. Temes que le pasen cosas malas, ¿no?

Entonces Link pudo observar cómo una Zelda que apareció de la nada, era torturada. Ella estaba de rodillas de espaldas a una pared, con los brazos estirados hacia atrás, sujetos por dos cadenas, y su cuerpo hacia delante. Ella gritaba, sufriendo, y lo miraba a él, haciéndolo sentir culpa por no poder ayudarla, ya que él no se podía mover. Vio cómo ella lo miraba con dolor y odio, y él quería gritar, pero no podía.

-¡No! –Pensó- ¡Es solo una ilusión, Link! ¡Es solo una ilusión!

Creyó que si pensaba eso, la tortura de Zelda se iba a detener, mas que tortura para ella, para él. Pero nada ocurrió.

-Es cierto. –Pensó nuevamente- Debo aceptarlo. No voy a lograr negarlo. Lo acepto. Pero aún así, voy a evitar que eso pase. Voy a defender siempre a Zelda a toda costa, aunque tenga que morir.

Entonces sintió como si una fuerza lo soltara repentinamente. Zelda cayó al suelo, derrotada, y se desvaneció. La escena comenzó a temblar y a romperse, quedando Link en un vacío negro. Pero de la nada apareció un ojo gigante. Un ojo que le decía que había sido derrotado, que no podía seguir luchando.

-Tus… sentimientos… son muy fuertes…-dijo una voz salida de la nada, pero Link sabía que era el ojo. Un ojo que no era cualquiera, sino de _Ilusays_.

-Ya los viste. Voy a cumplir lo que dije.

-¿Y si acaso… mueres en batalla? ¿Qué ocurrirá de tu princesa cuan…do mueras en batalla? ¿Vas a cuidar…la estando muer…to? La torturarán tal como viste recién.

-Si es necesario reviviré para salvarla. Y si no puedo, verás que hallo una forma de poder ayudarla. Porque ella fue una de las pocas personas que me entendió una vez.

Ilusays vio un aura dorado, resplandeciente y brilloso saliendo de Link, tanto que tuvo que cerrar su ojo un poco.

-¿Crees que… lograrás tu objetivo? ¿Crees que todo es tan… fácil?

-No, pero lo será si tengo voluntad. Y mi voluntad es salvarla, como ya te dije. Y tengo que apurarme con todo esto para hacerlo, así que acabaré contigo ahora.

Y el ojo vio un último brillo en él, porque el filo de la espada en el centro de su pupila no le permitió seguir mirando. Link escuchó un grito terrorífico, y entonces todo se desvaneció. Y el cofre estaba nuevamente ahí, pero Link sabía que ya no habría nada que lo amenazara con sus miedos ahora. Lo abrió, y encontró una llave y nada más, así que se dirigió a la sala anterior, y se percató de que ya no estaba la escalera, pero sus peldaños estaban incrustados en el círculo de la rosa de los vientos. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con un vacío enorme, oscuro. En la pared vio que había una trifuerza dorada encerrada en un cuadrado, pero Link supo que no serviría esa canción que tanto le gustaba, pues uno de los triángulos – por el cual Link se sintió identificado – estaba iluminado. ¿Quería decir, acaso, que debía hacer algo de valor o coraje para poder seguir en su camino? Valor y un vacío enorme. Estaba muy claro lo que debía hacer. Se lanzó a la nada, esperando que algo le hiciese tocar piso, un piso blando, ya que si no lo era de seguro le quebraría las piernas. Pero entonces se sintió suspendido en el aire, y había un túnel a lo lejos. Un túnel con una luz, que se le acercaba cada vez mas y mas; lo golpeó una fuerza invisible, pero logró pasar a aquel lugar desértico. Estaba todo blanco, todo. No había nada ni nadie, nada que pudiera hacer. ¿Se había equivocado? ¿Acaso no era ese el significado del acertijo de la trifuerza y el vacío?

Pero entonces una voz muy conocida le habló, y Link sintió un piso, era una especie de pedestal cilíndrico, blanco, en medio de un lugar en las nubes donde chorreaba agua infinita.

-¿Qué haces aquí, pequeño Link?

Link pensó: ¿Pequeño? Inmediatamente se miró, y tenía su forma de joven.

-No lo sé. Vine a investigar la torre negra y llegué hasta aquí.

-¿La torre negra? ¿Te refieres al castillo en el aire conocido como el **Palacio de los vientos**? – le dijo el Gigante del Sur – Pequeño Link, los más duros desafíos están en esa torre. No deberías enfrentarte a todo eso hasta que seas más fuerte. Si has logrado llegar aquí, es porque te espera una batalla en unos momentos. Debes irte y luchar para rescatar este mundo en guerra. Hemos sentido una niebla de maldad que incluso podría llegar hasta acá. Y a propósito, necesitas una llave. Una llave escondida en la oscuridad, en el vacío. Vuelve a la torre y la encontrarás.

-Pero ¿cómo vuelvo?

-Link, eso solo lo sabe tu corazón. Busca ahí y encontrarás la verdad.

-Bien… Una pregunta. ¿Por qué he vuelto a ser pequeño?

El gigante rió y le dijo:

-Bien puedes ser un adulto exteriormente, pero tu valentía siempre ha durado desde pequeño. Tu alma es la de un niño valiente, y siempre será así.

Mientras le hablaba, el gigante se alejaba cada vez más.

Link despertó de un sueño en vuelo, y se dio cuenta de que tenía algo en la mano: exactamente era una llave.

Le esperaba un duelo, pero, ¿qué tan difícil sería?

Próximo capítulo: **El rey de los vientos.**


	5. Temporal: Carta a mis lectores

**Carta a mis lectores**

Bueno, para todos los que esperaban que siguiera trabajando esta historia: aquí se detiene. Pero no la eliminaré, pues tengo pensado seguirla tras terminar otra historia que va a estar directamente conectada con esta. Espero que no les moleste.

Bueno, lo que haré será algo que se usa mucho en estos días..

La decisión de los Gigantes (nombre que puede que cambie) es la primera entrega de una especie de trilogía que pienso hacer. En estos momentos quiero hacer una parte intermedia, luego continuar con 'La decisión de los Gigantes' y luego hacer una secuela.

La historia tratará de un tema no muy tocado en Zelda debido a la época en que transcurre, pero yo quiero usar esto en una forma buena; he mejorado mi léxico y cosas varias; me imagino qué hacer bien y qué mejorar (últimamente, leyendo mis antiguas entregas, me he dado cuenta que el formato acción/comedia no me gusta para nada).

Para los que esperaban que continuase la historia, les dejo esto, y el nombre de la historia que voy a hacer.

_The Legend of Zelda: The Time Traveler._

En este momento tengo listos unos siete capítulos, algunos más largos que otros, y otros bastante largos (cosa que, para los que me leían antes, no era para nada común; llegaba a ser extraño encontrar un capítulo largo).

Ojo, dije que los tengo listos, pero no exactamente en Word o Bloc de notas… sino que en un cuaderno mío…

Eso. Espero que me sigan leyendo y me disculpo para los que se sintieron decepcionados.

Saludos.


End file.
